


A Dangerous Game

by Thegirlwhowritesfics



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlwhowritesfics/pseuds/Thegirlwhowritesfics
Summary: What happens when you run from the cartel?





	1. Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: TW: Violence, blood, broken bones

Three seconds. 

That’s all my body allows me before adrenaline kicks in and every nerve in my body lights up like the fourth of July. 

Keeping my eyes closed I take stock of the pain, my face is bruised and swollen and I can feel something sticky and warm dripping over it, most likely blood. 

At least two of my ribs are broken on the left side and the right side is bruised, I can also feel my right ankle throbbing, attempting to wiggle my toes I realise its most likely broken. 

I hear a door creak open and two sets of footsteps enter. 

“I requested her in one piece” a cold male voice says as they enter the room. 

“She was….. difficult” the second male voice replies sneering, 

“Leave” the first voice commands and I hear the second mans footsteps exit, softly closing the door behind him. 

I keep my eyes closed and my breathing shallow. 

“I know you’re awake little one” he says quietly, no softness to his voice. 

My stomach drops at the familiar nickname, his aftershave overwhelming me as panic sets in, I try to push him out of my mind, keeping my breathing steady. 

Chuckling his cold undertone causes the hairs on my arms to stand up “You have a choice mi amor, we can do this the easy way or the hard way” he tells me as he approaches me, I can hear his boots crackling across the floor. 

“Three...two….one” he counts backwards coming to a stop in front of me, he is so close I can feel his breathe on me. 

I don’t move, I’m barely breathing at this point. 

“Have it your way” he sneers as he grabs a fist full of my hair and pulls it back, forcing my head backwards as he empties a bottle of water all over my face. 

Sputtering I open my eyes, my left eye is swollen shut so I can only make out his blurry outline. 

“Ahhh there she is” he remarks, I can see his shit eating grin spreading across his face as he cups my cheek. 

“You found me” I slur “now what?” 

“I take you home, Miguel is dying to see his baby sister” Nestor remarks as he drops his hand. He walks around the back of the chair, untying my wrists. 

Before I can even move he harshly grips both of my hands in one of his “really princess? That’s the oldest play in the book” he chuckles. 

Dragging me up and out of the chair, I cry out as my right ankle gives out, it's definitely broken. 

A growl escapes Nestor when he sees me stumble under the weight, in one swift movement he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, like I weight nothing. 

As he opens the door and storms through the warehouse no one stops him or approaches us. Exiting the building the harsh light causes me to flinch, I can’t remember the last time I saw sunlight. 

Nestor opens the back door of the SUV and roughly shoves me inside, he buckles my seatbelt and handcuffs one of my hands to the back of the driver’s seat. 

Handing me a bottle of water he whispers “Don’t do anything stupid” as he slams the door shut. The doors locking behind him sending another wave of dread through me. 

Out of the corner of my eye I watch as he stalks back into the warehouse, resting my head against the cold glass window I close my eyes as the familiar sound of rapid gunfire fills the air. 

A few moments later I hear the car door open, Nestor’s familiar aftershave fills the car as he climbs in. The SUV rumbles to life as we drive off. 

“Remember the promise you made me” I slur the words getting trapped in my throat. 

He doesn't respond but I can feel his eyes watching me in the rearview mirror. 

“You promised when the time came, you would kill me quickly. This doesn’t feel quick” I tell him, my body racked with a coughing fit as blood starts coming out my mouth. 

The SUV comes to a quick stop and the last thing I remember is him calling my name before it all goes black.


	2. Big Bad Wolf

Big bad wolf 

I hear her groan through the dark room 

“where are we?” She asks 

“somewhere safe” I reply focusing my eyes on the door, refusing to look over at her. 

she laughs have voice almost manic “somewhere safe? Nowhere is safe when I’m with you” she retorts. 

The bitterness and truth in her voice is like salt in a wound “can I get some painkillers?” She asks no

“No” I reply, knowing I am being cruel but I don’t trust myself to go near her I know the moment that I see her bruised and battered face that my faciade will crumble and every piece of self restraint that I have will be gone.

Miguel sent me to retrieve her knowing that she would test my limits and push me to the edge he wants to know if I would betray him again and I am not entirely sure any more that I wouldn’t. 

 

‘Nestor, I can’t go back to my brother, please just let me go. If you can’t let me go then just kill me because we both know as soon as your hand me over to him he’s gonna put a bullet between my eyes and he’s going to make you watch” she begs, the desperation in her voice like a chokehold on me. 

I don’t respond I just continue to stare at the door, knowing that she speaks the truth I’m unable to find a solution that keeps us both alive. 

She doesn’t say anything else and the room is entrenched with silence and a never ending darkness. 

A few hours later sunlight starts streaming in, chasing the dark out of the room but not out of my mind. 

checking that she’s still asleep I tip toe out of the room locking it behind me and slipping a do not disturb sign onto the door handle. I remember seeing a diner down the road so I jumped in the car and make my way down there I grab two coffees, scrambled eggs, toast, bacon and pancakes to go. Once my orders up I head back to the room surprised to find her awake.

“Hey” I say softly walking into the room bolting the door behind me. 

I avoid her cold eyes as I walk across the room place in the coffee and the food down. Turning Towards her I keep my eyes focused on the headboard above her and untie her hands motioning for her to go to the bathroom. 

“I need help getting up” she says flatly. 

“You’ll figure it out” I tell her turning my back to her grabbing my coffee I Take up my seat again halfway between the door to the room and the bathroom.

I can hear her as she shuffles around, with a pained growl she gets out of bed and walks straight past me and into the bathroom. I hear water turn on and her step into the shower. She’s got five minutes I mentally tell myself as I start to timer, four minutes and 32 seconds later she walks out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her. 

Looking right at me “my clothes are covered in blood this is the best I can do” she says smugly. 

I point to the bed opposite her where an overnight bag sits. “there’s clothes, underwear and other things you’ll need in that bag” I tell her taking a swing from my coffee cup. 

Limping over she picks up the bag and starts dumping everything out onto the bed sorting through the items I packed for her “A little privacy please” she requests bitterly. 

My eyes move to the wall behind her, groaning she sits down on the bed as she starts to get dressed I can’t help but take a peek out of the corner of my eye. 

Her body is littered with bruises and she’s lost more weight since I saw her last. Some of the bruises are old, overlain with fresh bruises on top. 

“Want to explain to me where the old bruises came from?” I growl. 

She ignores me and continues getting dressed, once finished she makes her way over to the food digging out the pancakes and sitting down on the bed. 

She devours them in three bites. “so where are we and when do we leave?” she asks her voice flat. 

“Does it really matter?” I ask her 

“No I guess not” she replies taking a sip of her coffee

“I guess you’re wondering why” she asks my body betrays me as my eyes grow wide in shock and I look at her, I watch as she looks up at me meeting my eyes for the first time. 

I just shrug desperate to avoid this conversation. 

 

“would you have helped me if I asked?” she asks her voice hopeful. 

“Would you have asked” I retort cocking my eyebrow at her.   
“No, you would have gone to Miguel wouldn’t you?” she says softly

“I guess we will never know” I tell her, pausing I continue “we should probably get going” 

Nodding her body shows defeat and she stands holding her hands out. taking a zip tie out of my back pocket I cross the room, bounding her hands in front of her. 

I pack up the room quickly, packing everything into the car. Checking that the coast is clear I bundle her out to the car putting her on the back seat locking the car as I climb inside. 

Before long we are pulling out of the parking lot of the motel and on the highway heading towards the Mexican border. 

She’s silent and honestly I don’t blame her there’s no escaping Miguel Galindo no matter how hard you try, no matter how far you run. He will always find you he will he will always find what is his. I


	3. Two Truths and a Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a really, really, really long update. Like 2.5k words. if you enjoy please leave a comment!

Many moons ago. 

“Mikey, wake up” I whisper furiously to my brother, who apparently still sleeps like the dead. 

“What Celeste?” he groans throwing a pillow at me. 

Pulling the blankets back I slide into bed like I would when I was little, my big brother, my protector. 

Rolling over he glares at me “I could be naked” he replies sleepy. 

Rolling my eyes I pull his pillow out from under his head and place it under mine. 

“I got an audition” I say staring up at the ceiling. 

“What?” he exclaims sitting up. 

I just smile nodding my head in the dark. 

“Celeste, I’m so proud of you” he says pulling me up and wrapping his arms around me. 

“Yeah, I just have to figure out how to get to London next week” I reply the sadness in my voice instantly killing the mood. 

Miguel sighs as he lets me go, he sits up, his back against the headboard. 

“Have you spoken to mom?” he asks as I position myself next to him on the bed, flicking imaginary lint off his pillow as I pull it into my lap. 

“No, I remember the fight when dad found out she covered for me when I went to New York for my first audition” I reply shuddering the memory of my fathers rage fresh in my mind. 

Miguel and I sit there silently, each of us weighing up the pros and cons of enraging our father and the possible consequences. 

“I’ll figure it out Lissie, I promise” Miguel says squeezing my hand. His childhood nickname for me providing little comfort at the thought of what I was asking him to do. 

The next day

Miss Amelie smiles softly at me as I begin my warm down, as she walks out of the studio nodding to Nestor as she exits. 

He slips into the room and my heart stops, every day I crave these fifteen minutes, those precious moments between us. 

I leap across the room in two jetes, landing in front of Nestor, craning my neck up my lips meeting his. 

His body is rigid and tight, as he gently pushes me away, my happiness is quickly replaced with confusion as I look up at him. 

Before I can ask him what's wrong, he grabs my arm “we have to go” he says monvouring me out of the studio and down the corridor. 

“Don’t panic, keep moving and get in the car outside” he whispers to me as we exit the dance studio.

I quickly climb into the back of the black SUV, Nestor climbing in the driver's seat and quickly pulls out of the parking lot. 

Leaning forward “what is going on?” I asked panic welling up inside of me, 

“You wanted a way to London, this is it” he says coldly. 

“What’s going on with you?” I ask, my panic now being replaced with rage. 

Nestor just grips the steering wheel as he maneuvers through traffic ignoring me. Sighing I sit back in my seat and watch the traffic pass by as we head towards the airport. 

An hour later I am changed into more comfortable clothes and snuggled into an oversized leather seat on the private jet Miguel had organised. A few minutes later Miguel boards the plane looking every bit the heir to a cartel in his suit and sunglasses. 

Nodding to me he takes a seat and the flight staff start to prepare for take off. 

“Want to explain my kidnapping to me” I ask. 

“I just happen to have a poker game in London tomorrow, a bunch of college friends, a great networking opportunity” Miguel says taking his sunglasses off and accepting a glass of champagne from the flight staff. 

“Ah huh” I say waiting for him to continue.   
“And it just so happens Mom and Dad are heading to New York for a few days so I suggested you come with me to London” he says secretly. 

“And dad agreed?” I ask 

Miguel doesn’t respond and just sips his champagne, I look over at Nestor and his face is blank, his body still tense and he refuses to look at me. 

Sighing I slip down into my chair and fall asleep. 

I vaguely remember being carried to a car, then slipping into a bed. I wake up in a pitch black room, rolling over I check the time “3:00am” groaning I turn on the bedside lamp and get out of bed. Looking around the room I see my suitcase in the corner, looking through it, I find my toiletries bag and head into the bathroom. 

After showering, I feel more human, quickly getting dressed I open the door to my room, looking around I see we are in a penthouse suite. I head out onto the balcony taking in the skyline of London laid out before me. 

Smiling I begin to stretch, letting all the stress of the past few days flow out of me. I start to practice my routine for my audition, twirling back into the penthouse I collide with a solid form. 

“Mmhhph” I exclaim in shock, surprised to see Nestor standing there. 

“You look really happy” he says his voice tinged with sadness. 

“Yeah, dancing makes me forget who I really am” I reply smiling up at him “you and dancing, the two things that make me the happiest” 

His face darkens at my response “You should be asleep,” he tells me, his face turning blank as he turns on his heel and heads back to one of the other rooms. 

Shaking my head as tears spring to my eyes, I head back to my room, climbing under the blankets I refuse to cry, begging sleep to take me quickly. 

Three days later

I prance into the penthouse, twirling, happiness radiating off me. 

“I GOT ACCEPTED” I yell at the top of my lungs as I fling myself across the room towards Miguel. 

Miguel sweeps me up in his arms spinning me around laughing sharing in my delight.   
“I am so proud of you” he says putting me down kissing me on the forehead “so what’s next?” 

“I’m going to have to move to London, I start classes in two months” I say beaming up at him. 

I hear the door slam behind me, turning around I realise Nestor has left. 

“What is his problem?” I exclaim, my happiness quickly turning to rage. 

“It’s complicated” Miguel replies shrugging his shoulders “I’m sorry Lissie but we’ve got to be at the airport in an hour, can you go pack?” he asks changing the subject. 

“Yep” I reply as I bounce towards my room. 

Arriving home I am desperate for a hot shower, and to sleep for the next few days which is why when I enter my room I am surprised to see my mother and Maria one of our housekeepers. 

“Come” my mother says taking my hands and leading me to the bathroom where a hot bath has been drawn “we have important guests tonight for dinner and you must look your best” my mother says smiling warmly at me. 

Too tired to argue I strip off and climb into the tub, as Maria enters and begins to wash my long dark hair. 

An hour later I am a presentable daughter as I am ushered upstairs to my father's office, his eyes rake over me, nodding in approval before I am dismissed. 

I head into the parlour to join my mother and brother, Nestor is standing tall in the corner. He looks handsome in his all black outfit, I smile at him but he ignores me. 

Before I can speak to my mother about my trip Maria announces my father and our guests, the Núñez family, who are a rival cartel of my father. Raising my eyebrow I look at Miguel puzzled and he just shrugs. 

My father introduces me to the Núñez’s and their son Mateo, my father leaves me with Mateo as he leads the Núñez’s over to my mother. 

Mateo is over 6 foot, dark and broody, he looks like a cheap version of a bad gangster, I do my best to make small talk. I am so thankful when Maria annonces dinner twenty minutes later and we head into the dining room. 

Mateo takes his seat next to me and dinner is served, I am starting to feel the jet lag kick in and I am struggling to stay awake. 

I barely eat my meal or hear the conversation going on around me. I am grateful for the coffee served with dessert. 

A moment later Maria places a champagne glass in front of me, looking up I notice that everyone has an empty glass as my father is popping a bottle. 

When the bubbles explode out the top Mrs. Núñez laughs and claps her hands as my father walks around the table pouring us each a glass. 

“I am so thankful for this truce we have reached with the Núñez family, I look forward to the joining of our families and the future our children will reign over” My father says raising his glass, “to Mateo and Celeste, may your union bring you joy, prosperity and many many grandbabies for us” he says laughing. 

I watch everyone at the table raise their glasses and chorus “to Mateo and Celeste” I can feel Mateo’s hand slide into mine squeezing it. I feel like I am trapped in a bad dream. 

“I am sorry what?” I blurt out, letting go of Mateo’s hand and pushing myself out of my chair. 

My father's face grows dark “sit down” he says slowly. 

“I think I just misheard you, you just implied I was to marry Mateo” I stutter stunned. 

“You did not, you will marry Mateo this spring” My father says firmly. 

“Absolutely not” I reply “I was accepted to the royal ballet academy, I start there this spring” I reply firmly. 

I watch as Núñez look at the scene in front of them confused, I look over to my mother and brother for back up, my mother just looks at me sadly as Miguel stands up walking over the table towards me. 

“You’ll have to excuse my sister Mr. and Mrs. Núñez, she’s a little jet lagged, I will take her to her room” he says smoothly my father nodding at him. 

Miguel grips my arm tightly as he leads me down to my room, slamming the door shut behind me Miguel sits me on the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of me he takes my hands in his. 

“Lissie, I need you to understand how important this is, you have to marry Mateo” he pleads with me. 

“Absolutely not” I reply my voice bordering on hysterical. 

“Celeste, I need you to do this, for the family” he begs me “Mateo will still let you dance, you just cannot go to London. I am sorry, I know that was your dream but the family needs you” 

“The family needs me?” I reply tears streaming down my face “what has this family ever done for me?” 

“Lissie, get some sleep. We will talk about this when you wake up” he says standing up and leaving the room. 

I hear the familiar sound of the lock clicking behind him. I jump up trying the door, jiggling the handle I realise I am trapped. 

Sobbing I climb under my blankets and cry myself to sleep. 

I feel cold hands rouse me awake as I am lifted out of my bed. 

“What the” I say sleepy kicking wildly. 

“Stop it Celeste” the gruff voice of Louis the head of my fathers security says as he throws me over his shoulder. 

“Where are we going?” I demand as he carries me from my room, he ignores me as we head towards the basement. A cold pit instantly forming in my stomach as fear engulfs me. 

The basement is where my father keeps his workshop, Miguel and I were never allowed down there. I start to wiggle but Louis grip on me is too strong as we descend down the stairs. 

Arriving at the bottom Louis walks through a door, placing me down on a cold metal table, strapping me in. 

Nestor and my father enter the room, Nestor walking around and standing against the far wall “Help me” I beg him thrashing against my restraints. 

His face stays expressionless as my father approaches me. 

“My sweet little Celeste” he murmurs as he strokes my cheek “from the moment I held you in my arms, I was instantly in love with you. There was nothing in this world I wouldn’t do for you” he starts to tell me “but your disobedience cannot go unpunished” he tells me as I watch as he walks over to a table on the other side of the room. 

He picks something up as he walks back to me “I need to hear you tell me you’ll marry Mateo” he says smiling at me. 

“Never” I spit tears streaming down my face. 

My father just shrugs and I feel him grab my leg I watch in horror as he lifts a hammer “papi, no” I beg, realising what he’s about to do, his hand swings down and all I feel is searing pain in my foot. I scream, my body wracked with sobs. 

“Papi please” I beg desperate to be anywhere else but here. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart but it's time your wings are clipped” he tells me as I watch as he lifts his arm again swinging the hammer down. Nestor’s face is the last thing I see before I black out. 

I wake up in my bed, praying it was just a bad dream I fling my blanket off me, a sob escapes me as I see my bandaged feet. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop him” I hear Nestor’s voice from the farside of my room, I can barely make out his dark shadow. His voice is hoarse, as he moves towards me I can see his eyes are red, he’s been crying. 

Pulling the covers back over me, I’m ashamed of how I look, I cannot stop the tears from falling. 

“Did you ever love me?” I ask him. 

He collapses next to my bed, kneeling like he’s in prayer “I have loved you, your whole life, nothing will ever stop that” he tells me “but we cannot be together” 

“I know” I tell him my voice flat “If you ever truly loved me you will promise me something” 

“Anything” he begs. 

“Next time I’m in that position, I want you to kill me and make it painless. Because this, this is going to slowly kill me every single day and every time I look at my feet all I will see is the monster that is my father” I tell him. 

“I promise” he tells me resting his head on my bed. 

“Get out” I say as I lay back down rolling onto my side. 

I hear him stand and leave my room, his eyes never leaving me.


	4. Russian Roulette

'Once upon a time, there was a boy who loved his sister more than anything in this world'

"How did you find her?" I ask Nestor quietly my eyes never leaving Celeste. She's so much smaller than I remember, her hair is longer. Her body battered and bruised.

"A contact of mine found her in a bar in Italy, reconsigned her from one of the old alerts you had sent out" Nestor replies, I can tell he is uncomfortable, desperate to be anywhere else but here.

"And the injuries?" I enquire.

"The old ones? She wouldn't tell me, but the new ones were from the contact who transported her back to the states" he replies, the air around him shifting darker.

"I assume you handled it?" I ask, turning to him for the first time since he arrived, the short time he has spent with Celeste has worn on him. His clothes are wrinkled, exhaustion and defeat are clear on his face.

He just nods, "your excused" I say waving him off "please ensure I am not disturbed"

I stood there watching my sister sleep, memories from our childhood playing like movies through my mind.

The room grows dark and I move to turn on a lamp, Celeste stirs in her sleep, rolling over and opening one eye she sees me.

"Mikey" she says groggily, trying to sit up but realising she is chained to the bed "is this necessary?" she asks holding up her chained arm.

"Given the circumstances, yes" I reply cooly "can I get you anything?" I ask.

"Something to eat would be great," she says.

Nodding I text Juan one of the security guards to have a meal prepared and sent down.

Walking over to Celeste I adjust the pillows and help her into a sitting position, I drag one of the armchairs over to the side of her bed taking a seat.

She just observes me, making no comment her face neutral.

Twenty minutes pass, and there's a knock at the door, a brief flicker of fear crosses her face.

"Enter" I call out and Juan enters placing a tray of food in Celeste's lap nodding to me and leaving, once the door is closed she eyes it suspiciously.

"Is this poisoned?" she asks poking her quesadillas.

"Seems like a waste of mom's quesadillas" I reply leaning over and taking one, blowing on it before taking a bite.

"Moms?" she asks softly "does she know I am here?"

"No" I reply, "we will see how our discussions go, and then you may get to see her"

Celeste just nods before she starts eating, devouring her meal in two seconds and pushing the tray away. I lean over taking it from her and putting it on the floor.

"Why?" I ask her, desperate to know how my baby sister could abandon me, how she could disrespect our family, almost kill our mother.

"Why?" she laughs maniacally "seriously Miguel? You saw what Papi did to me, he destroyed me. He took everything I ever loved from me" she yells tears springing to her eyes.

"He didn't take me or Mom away from you, you left us. No note, no word just left" I reply "so what, you couldn't dance again but you still had family, you still had people who loved you"

"What Papi did Mikey, That's not love, that's control, he doesn't love me" she replies tears spilling down her cheeks.

I just shake my head at her "he looked for you everyday until he died Lissie, he was so desperate for you to come, for us to be a family again"

"Papi is dead?" she asks, shock washing over her.

"Yeah he is" I softly reply, reaching for her hand but she snatches it away. She brushes away her tears.

"Good, I won't miss the bastard, I hope it was painful" she says her voice hard and her body rigid.

Sighing I just watch as my baby sister reverts back into a shell of the person she used to be "Celeste, we need to talk about Núñez family" I say.

"What about them?" she retorts coldly.

"A year after you left they were brutally tortured and left for dead, and a significant portion of their plantation destroyed" I say, her face remains blank, "One of Papi's signature guns was found next to Mateo Núñez's body"

Celeste sits there silently, her eyes focused on the window in front of her, her face blank.

"Did you kill the Núñez's?" I ask her.

"Does it matter?" she retorts not looking at me.

"Yes it does" I reply moving to the bed to sit next to her.

"Miguel, you are my big brother, you promised to protect me and you didn't so I had to do it myself, I don't regret it" she tells me turning to face me, there is so much hatred and rage in her eyes "the Núñez's and Papi ruined my life"

Closing my eyes I take Celeste's hands in mine "pray with me," I tell her, and I pray, I pray for forgiveness, I pray for her, I pray for my father and his sins. I don't know how long we sit there like this but when I open my eyes I realise I am crying and so is she.

"How did you get the gun?" I ask softly, resting my forehead on hers, her cold chains pressing against my forearms.

"I stole it from his office," she says, her voice is slightly pitched and it cracks.

"Don't lie to me now" I tell her pulling back staring directly into her eyes, her face almost a perfect image of my own, just softer and more feminine.

"I'm not" she replies her voice growing cold again as she slips back into her shell, putting the walls up.

"Alright" I say standing and heading towards the door.

"What happens now?" she asks.

"Redemption" I reply as I exit the room.

Locking the door behind me I turn to Max one of the guards on duty "Once my Mother and Emily have gone to bed, please transfer our visitor to the downstairs workshop and let Nestor and myself know that she is down there" I tell him and head to my office to review today's papers.

An hour later Max knocks at my door "she has been moved and Nestor is on his way to meet you here, where would you like me?"

"Your usual rounds, Nestor and I can handle our visitor" I reply.

He nods and exits my office, I stand up and head over to my bar, pouring myself a glass of scotch as Nestor appears holding out the glass towards him he enters, shaking his head.

I can see that he has showered and changed, and is looking more composed than earlier.

Swallowing my scotch I start to head out of my office, Nestor following me. Taking the long winding staircase further into the basement. Entering the private workroom, Celeste is tied to a chair, in the middle of the room.

I walk around standing in front of her, Nestor follows beside me.

I can feel the tension between them, so many things unsaid and too many things that are far too late.

"Do you two want to know something fascinating?" I say not waiting for a reply "the gun used to kill Mateo Núñez was one of my fathers, a special custom made gun. One that he gave to you Nestor, when you joined us in the cartel."

Nestor's face stays neutral, his hands clasped in front of him, the only sign of distress is the changing colour of his knuckles which a growing whiter by the second.

"The other interesting thing about the method of torture is, it was my father's favourite method, the style he taught to his protégé, but for the past eight years you've claimed you had no part in the Núñez's deaths or knew the whereabouts of Celeste" I say.

"He had nothing to do with it" Celeste screams, thrashing from the chair desperate to break the bonds chaining her.

"Celeste" Nestor begs shaking his head turning to me, he just kneels hanging his head "Celeste had nothing to do with it, I killed the Núñez's and framed your father"

"Get up" I say, reaching into my jacket pocket I pull out the gun that killed Mateo Núñez, handing it to Nestor, his eyes grow wide.

"I know Celeste was responsible, I suggest you clean up this mess" I say "that's an order"

Stepping back I watch as Nestor looks at Celeste, tears streaming down her face begging for her life "please no Miguel, don't do this. Anyone but Nestor" she begs looking at me.

Nestor raises the gun, and Celeste closes her eyes tight waiting for end but no sound comes, it feels like an eternity passes and Nestor lowers the gun.

"Wrong move" I say reaching back into my jacket and pulling out my .38, the first bullet hits Nestor in the back of the head and he collapses, Celeste screams and the second bullet ends her mid scream.

Putting the safety back on, I place my gun down on the workbench. I walk over closing Celeste's mouth and eyes, and rolling Nestor onto his back, closing his eyes too.

I say a prayer for their sins, and pray for their redemption and hope that they find each other again.


End file.
